Suna Boarding Academy
by FreyaIwagakure
Summary: Sasori and his twin, Gaara, are accepted into Suna Boarding Academy. When Gaara's secret is found out, the bullies act on it. One of the bullies makes a deal with Sasori. When the deal turns into reality, does Sasori want to take back the deal? Rated M for: Eventual SasoDei, Yoai and swearing!:3
1. Chapter 1

**In this fic: **

**-Sasori is Gaara's twin**

**-Gaara ISN'T related to Temari or Kankuro, but he IS related to Chiyo**

**-Gaara has a NEW personality to what he has in the mangas and show**

**-Eventual SasoDei - !Yaoi!**

**-Some swearing/cursing**

**-No justus/sand protection/puppet usage**

**-Enjoy:3**

* * *

My twin brother is Gaara. Me? I am Sasori. Of course if I had to choose I would pick myself as the better twin. We were born this way; as twins. We may not look alike but we are. Even though he has a jinchuriki in him and I'm a puppet, we are the same. He was premature, I was born with no problem. We both have red hair and both are from Suna. Although, there is only one thing that is different about us. Our personalities. Gaara is more of the 'I will succeed in everything I want' type. Me, I would say I'm more of a 'Keep me waiting I will kill you' type. Even to this day we look the same. We have done everything together because no one would speak to us. Our parents died, and we were left with only our granny, sixteen years of confusing people by our looks, I never thought the day would come so fast; the day we split up for boarding school.

O-O-O-O-O

I picked up the letter. It was sealed with a red Suna stamp. I read the front: 'To Sasori and Gaara' I was confused as to why someone would send us a letter. We had never got a letter before.

''What is it?'' I heard Gaara gallop down the stairs behind me. I turn around to him waving the letter above my head.

''We got a letter!'' I replied with a smile right before Granny yanked it out my hand from my left side. She smirked.

''It's not for you. Its to me, it's only marked to you because it's about you!'' She laughed. She undid the seal, cleared her throat and read it aloud, ''_Dear parents/guardians of Gaara and Sasori._

_We are pleased to announce that both boys have been accepted into Suna Boarding Academy. The school expects both boys to have a suitcase full of clothes worth a year. Toiletries are needed, but towels and soap are already in your bathroom for you. Each student will be sharing a dorm room with another student. The students will share a room with the same gender. In your case, the twins WILL NOT be sharing a school thinks that this will be a great way for the boys to make new friends. The school year starts on Monday 7th September this year. You can make your own way here or use the bus, which will pick you up at your nearest bus stop at 8:35 (on average depending where you are)_

_See you then, _

_Tsunade._''

Me and Gaara stared at each other for a moment before looking at Granny. She smiled, ''Well she is right. Your going to a school, your not sharing a room and your not going to see each other until the year is over. This _will _be a great chance to meet new people!'' I guess she was right. I wonder how many people will get us mixed up on the first day! But if what Chiyo was saying was right then I wont see Gaara till next year. Its Friday the 4th of September today, three days then we say goodbye. I'm scared now, what if I'm the odd one out? The worse twin! Granny hit me on my back. She chuckled, ''I don't see why your scared about this, Sasori. You'll be fine. Now, who want dinner?'' She hit me again before going down the hall and into a room. Gaara stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at me.

''I'll miss you brother.'' He walked up to me and hugged me. Why is he hugging me? He'll get no where in life if he's soft to people. I pushed him off me.

''You gotta stop hugging people. It makes you look weak.'' I pushed past him and made my way to the room in which Granny went into. She stood over a counter of food, almost like a buffet. She signalled me to eat so I went to it. I couldn't help but think what it would be like to part with Gaara. After sixteen years, we are leaving each others side. I took an apple and bit it. Gaara cleared his throat, making us notice him walk in. He pulled out the seat which was right of me. He sat down and pushed himself in. I stared at him a little. His head was bowed and he was looking at the table. His fingers were spread out flat on the table. I noticed a small twitch of his fingers. He only ever twitches if he's angry or fed up. I've only seen him do it once before; the time we got the news we would be in different classes for junior school-(_Another word for elementary_). I can only imagine what he's thinking. All his life he has been bullied for being a jinchuriki. I remember he used to run into my room after school and sit with me, crying. He always told me it was someone called Kankuro. If anyone at our new school finds out he's a jinchuriki they'll bully him. If I were him, I'd be scared too.

O-O-O-O-O

I dragged myself up the stairs leading up to my room. I opened my door, eyeing everything down in case of any sign of anyone being in while I was away. Paranoid much? I strolled over to my bed. I dropped down, lifeless. I stared at my ceiling. What kind of crowd will I get into? The nerds? No way! I'm not into chess or nerdy board games like that! The jocks? I DON'T PLAY SPORTS! The rebels? Now that sounds like a good place to be! The bullies? I don't even want to think about bullies. I cant think about the possibility that I could be in 'the bullies' group. If I was and the found out about Gaara, what would I do then? Its a matter of my group or my brother. My mind became blank and my eyes closed.

*DREAM*

_''Hey! That's that jinchuriki kid! Lets go play with him!'' I froze. They walked up to Gaara. I saw Gaara try to hurry away from them but they were running up to him. I tried to run after them but they were to fast. I saw in the distance as someone had fallen onto the floor. He was being pushed on the floor by a white-haired boy. Gaara tried to get away but they were all pushing him down. I caught up with them. _

_''Aha, Sasori! Do us the honour and take first hit? Will you?'' I froze again. I stared again at my brother who was pleading with me not to. One of the others stood up. _

_''If he's not going to then I will!'' I dark haired boy snickered before pushing a fist into Gaara's face. I watched in horror as this one boy kept punching my brother in the face. The boy stopped. Instead of his face he went straight for my brothers stomach. All I heard after that was laughing and coughing. I couldn't look at him. I had let them do this to him. To my brother. _

_''SASORI!'' My brother shouted in pain at me. No one is school knew we were twins. Unless you put us next to each other. Not seeing each other at all during school hours, no one even knew I had a brother. And no one knew Gaara had a brother. Everyone laughed. They all stood up and kicked him, ''SASORI!'' _

(END)

''SASORI!'' A felt a hand smack my face, my eyes shot open. I sat up in bed, pushing my covers to the end of my bed, ''Hurry up! We are gonna be late for the bus! Today's our first day you know! Have you even packed your case? Are you even listening?!'' I turned to Gaara. I gave him a glare.

''Shut. Up.'' If I could pick a group to put Gaara in it would be the 'I'm a dick and I know it' group. He stared back at me. I sighed, yawned and stretched my way out of bed. Gaara made my bed like a good little boy and sat on it.

''You know, you should be thanking me,'' He watched me put on a new black short- sleeved shirt and skinny black trousers. I rustled my hair with both hands and turned around.

''Why should I thank you?'' He smiled.

''I was the one who woke you up wasn't I? If I hadn't of woke you up then you would have woke up by yourself,'' He tutted, folded his arms and continued, ''And everyone knows that when you wake up by yourself you get up at nearly tea time!''

''What's wrong with sleeping? Its like an eternal art that you don't wake up from,'' I smiled.

''Your not still obsessing over what 'art' is are you?'' He sighed, ''If you are then please stop! I'v heard enough of your ranting to last a lifetime!'' He stood up and looked at a watch on his hand, ''Get ready Sasori my man. We leave to get on the bus in fifteen minutes!''


	2. Chapter 2

''I'm not going anywhere. The last thing I want to do with my life is go to a stupid sissy school,'' I scowled sitting down on a red chair near by. Gaara looked at me with unbearable puppy eyes, ''Its not going to work! I'm not going!'' I folded my arms into my chest and slung one leg on top of the other. Gaara looked at more with those eyes. He stared at me as if begging. His eyes finally got to me and I gave up, ''Fine! I'll go. But only if you never talk to me, not even once! Not even on the bus,'' I held out my hand out. Gaara ran to me and paused before jumping onto the chair with me. I felt the chair lean backwards a bit, but it soon became steady again.

''Its a deal!'' He whispered into my shoulder. I tried shrugging him off me. But its the last time I will ever hug him. I hugged back. I felt Gaara smile. He took his head off my shoulder, ''We gotta go now. Hey, did you do your case or not?'' I pushed him off me. He pouted a little.

''Of course I did. I'm not stupid!'' I stood up, making Gaara fall off me. I laughed to myself and plodded over to my bed. I bent down, reached one arm under my bed and pulled out a blue superman shoulder-bag and a smaller blue backpack. I slung the shoulder-bag over my head, making the strap vertical over my chest. I held the backpack in both hands, ''Ready!'' I felt Gaara push one arm through my left arm. It was as if he was trying to hook arms with me. I sighed, it was however loud enough for Gaara to hear. He looked side ways up at me.

''What's wrong?'' He stared at me with those green eyes again.

''Nothing, lets just go,'' I nudged him in the side with my elbow. He grinned at me. I made my way for the door. Gaara stepped forward and opened it for me. I nodded my thanks and we left my room. We stepped down the stairs quickly as to not miss the bus. Granny Chiyo was already at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us. She smiled at us both.

''Have you got everything?'' She looked at both of us quickly.

''Yes,'' we said in unison.

''Sure?''

''Yes!'' we both said before Chiyo opened the door for us. She smiled at us.

''Make sure you boys have fun! And make sure you bring home a nice new lady friend!'' I blushed slightly and I could tell Gaara was red like a tomato. She laughed at us slightly and leaned up to kiss us both on the cheek. A loud squeak came from outside, ''Better not miss your bus! Off you go!'' Chiyo practically pushed us out the door, she said her fair-well. We stood outside the door for a good five seconds. I cleared my throat loudly as to get Gaara's attention. He looked at me with a smile. I knew he was scared; I didn't want to admit or show it but I was too. Gaara let go of my arm. Finally. We made our way through the front garden and out onto the main road. The bus was parked perfectly into the bus stop. From here you could see everyone inside jumping and crawling around. We made it to the bus stop and we waited for the doors to open. Beside us were a couple holding hands. They looked like they were getting on the same bus. The doors opened and the couple holding hands stepped on.

I could hear a faint gasp from Gaara. I turned to see what he was gasping at. The whole bus was full of people. At least a sixty! At the back were the jocks with an evil glare at anyone who stepped on the bus. In front of them were the sluts. Before the sluts were the geeks and hentai freaks with disturbingly over detailed pictures. And right at the front of the bus were the emos. I looked at Gaara, who was looking at me back. I knew what he was thinking. I nodded. Gaara took my wrist and sat down on a un-taken seat. He patted the set next to him motioning me to sit down with him. I lowered my bags and shoved them under the seat I was going to sit on. I took out my Ipod and shoved the earphones in my ears. I sat down and stared at the seat in front of me.

* * *

Even through the music in my ears, I couldn't help but over hear a conversation which was happening behind me;

''What's so good about that small bastard?''

''I was just saying that he might have been a good victim,'' One of them laughed.

''Him? That little prick? Even Jashin would disapprove of him!'' I twisted my head to peer through the gap between mine and Gaara's seat. All I noticed was white hair and purple eyes. Next to him was someone with a white hood over his head and a black mask over his face. I caught a glimpse of green in his eyes before he looked at me and my instincts were to look away. I breathed heavily for a few seconds before looking to see if he was still looking at me. I looked to my left and I noticed a blue skinned male staring at me. He grinned at me with white, sharp teeth. I tried to look away but I was drawn in by his colourless eyes. I took out both earphones and dangled them over my shirt.

''Did you want something?'' I never left my gaze from him, he just kept smiling at me as if he was going to eat me. The male with white hair came and stood next to him. I gulped and turned to look at Gaara. Typical, he was sleeping.

''Your meant to be looking at us not him,'' A voice rung in my ear. I turned slowly to see not two but three people know staring at me. The one who had joined was the one who saw me.

''Kisame, we aren't meant to scare him you fucker!'' I'm guessing the white haired one swears a lot. A body leaned on my seat from above. I glared up to see a blue haired girl looked down at me. She smiled and turned to the others.

''Hidan, why don't you just fuck off and leave him alone. I mean what did he do?'' She sounded like she was showing sympathy for me. I didn't need sympathy! I just needed to be left alone so I can listen to my music!

''That little faggot looked at us!'' She signed.

''What have I told you about this? People can't not look at you when your shouting at the top of your lungs! Now just go sit down, we have ten minutes then we are there,'' Hidan grunted and walked away with the other two. She looked back down at me,''I'm so sorry about that, he hates it when people look at him! Your not scared of him are you? You shouldn't be! Its Pein who you should be scared of. I don't know why people are scared of him though! he's so amazing!'' I don't know why but I wish I was talking to those other people again. They are better to listen to than some blue haired girl who never shuts up.

I tried to drain her voice from my head but she was practically screaming in my ear so I couldn't help but pay attention to what she was saying. I noticed she was quiet from a split second before jumping up and down, making my seat rock back and forwards. She pointed over my shoulder and the view from the window. We were here. Suna Boarding Academy. I could see my gravestone already 'R.I.P Sasori Akasuna, who put up with a screaming fangirl for two minutes. Who told himself at the last moment that he knew he shouldn't have come' A loud, unbearable static sound came from the speakers around the bus. If it was to shut us up, it definitely worked! It even woke Gaara up, and no one can wake Gaara up. Everyone in the bus were all covering their ears. Even the bus driver! A large man with a black bowl hair-cut stepped onto the bus. He held a microphone in one hand and his other arm was shoved behind his body.

''I'm Gai, but you can call me Gai-sensei! I'm here to tell you where you'll be eating, sleeping and breathing for the next year! Okay, once I shout your name please come up and collect your package. Inside your package will be your dorm key, hall pass, locker combination and a map. It will also have a timetable in, the table is useful for letting you guys know when your years dinner is! Most of you are new this year so that should come in handy! Once you collect your package please step outside and head towards the post with same number provided to you at the top of your package! Now... Yamato Fujioko, please collect your package!'' A small, stick-insect of a person walked forward. He thanked him and left.

* * *

Gaara's name was called at least half and hour ago. After around fifty names later, my name was called.

''Sasori Akasuna!'' I stood up, picking up my bags. I stepped up and took the package. I snook at look at my number. Number 15. I sighed at looked up. There were fifteen different people stood at different posts. Each post had a number on it. I searched around for my number. It was right there. I headed towards it realising that that blue girl was waving at me. Great, she's in my group. She ran to me,

''OH MY GOD! EEK! GUESS WHO'S IN OUR GROUP!'' She started jumping around my like a moth flying around a light bulb.

''I don't know, who?'' I wasn't actually bothered who was in our group. I just wanted to get to my room and sleep.

''Pain! EEK!'' I really didn't know who he was. I looked around for Gaara and saw he was by himself next to the post with a number 7 on it. I sighed to myself, he could at least try to make friends. I was finally at the post. Around it stood everyone I didn't want to. Hidan was there, Kisame was there and even that other one was there! Its like the school knew I had met them and they wanted to make my life hell for the rest of the year. There were other people I didn't meet on the bus. Like: a blonde haired girl, a red haired boy and a boy with black hair. I guess if we were but into groups then we'd be sharing a dorm with one of our group members, right?

A tall man with white hair stepped towards us, ''Hello everyone, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I will be your groups sensei for the year. If you have any questions just ask okay? Okay, let me explain some things to you. Our group name is 'Akatsuki' this year! We will all be staying in a villa together. There are four rooms for you. Me, as a sensei, will be staying in the sensei block. Which is no where near yours. Now if you take out the key from your package and shout out your number we can find your dorm buddy,'' I seemed like we were in nursery, just listening and following everyone else. Of course if that little blue haired bitch had to sleep in my dorm I will personally kill her, ''Okay, how about you? Can you tell everyone your name and number?'' He pointed at Hidan.

''My name is Hidan and my room is Room 3,'' Hidan began looking round the group from someone to shout 'me'! Someone raised their hand. It was the same person who saw me on the bus, ''All right, Kakuzu!'' Hidan punched him in the shoulder playfully and they both smiled. Kakashi smiled.

''Okay now you,'' He pointed at the back haired boy.

''My names Itachi, my room is Room 1,'' Kisame raised his hand. Kakashi pointed at the other red head.

''I'm Pain and my number is Room 4,'' Konan blushed a little and raised her hand. So this was 'the' Pain she was talking about! Everyone was paired up except me and the blonde chick. Kakashi waited for one of us to speak. I sighed.

''My name is Sasori and I'm in Room 2,'' The girls blonde hair draped over her left eye. She pushed it back and a raised her hand. I was sharing a room... *WITH A GIRL?!

* * *

*******Sasori doesn't know that 'she's' a boy yet! **

**Okay so sorry I haven't uploaded this quicker! I was trying to find what fits best and where it fits! ****I'm also sorry that I mixed up Konan's personality... A LOT! But I kinda needed to do it to move the story on a bit, plus the personality I have given her helps the story in the future! Make sure to review and follow for the rest of the story! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_***Hides* I'm so sorry that this is soo late! But on the plus side... The reason that its late is because... I have finished the story! While I havent been uploading chapters I have written ALL the chapters! This means I can post more frequently! Eeek! Your gonna love this story even more in later chapters!**_

_**Anywaaay enjoy this chapter and look forward to a new chapter every Monday! Pinky promise:3**_

_**~Freya**_

* * *

Kakashi smiled, 'Alrighty then, if you would kindly pair up with your roomie and follow me please!'' Everyone started looking for their room mate and started walking. I looked over to her. She looked like she had no intention of walking with me. I wonder what her name was. I wonder where Gaara is... IS HE OKAY? What if they killed him already? I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I jogged up to Kakashi.

''How come we were put into groups? This is meant to be a school, correct?''

''Correct Akasuna, this is Suna Boarding Academy. You were put into groups based on your past school experiences. This group for example... Well how can I put this? This group is for the worst behaved,'' I felt a sudden confusion. I know I was REALLY bad, but how can a blonde girl be bad? I mean she's really cute and looks like she couldn't hurt a fly.

''Sensei, what's her name?'' I pointed they girl. He burst out laughing.

''You mean Deidara Iwa? You think he's a girl?!'' He wouldn't stop laughing at me. Wait... Did he say 'he'? She's a he?! He's telling me that, that cute blonde girl is a cute blond boy? I froze. I have to share a room... WITH A CUTE BLONDE BOY?!

The group and I wandered around the wood. You would have imagined that Suna Academy would have been full of buildings and students walking around with suitcases. But no, this school was in the middle of a wood. And for a Monday, the wood was pretty sunny.

''This is your dorm house,'' Kakashi pointed to the two-story house building. It didn't take us long to get here! There were two windows on each side per story. The automatic front door and a large red colour with a white outline painted above the door. Kakashi gestured us to go inside. We all went inside. It was like the TARDIS. But the opposite... It was big on the outside but tiny on the inside. A single corridor ran through the bottom story which led to an elevator at the end of it, ''You will notice your name above one of the doors... That is, surprisingly, your room. On the bottom...'' He pointed to a double doored room, ''That is your own personal cafeteria. Breakfast is served at 9am, lunch is 1pm and dinner at 6pm. All of this information is on your timetable. Also, lessons start at 10am. If your interested in news then the school paper is delivered to your dorm room at half 9. Enjoy!'' And with that he left. From now on I don't have Gaara. I sighed at looked at the group. Most were already in their rooms. I turned to my room mate who was already making his way to the elevator. I'm guessing our room isn't on this floor. I ran to him and smiled. I got in the elevator with him.

''I don't believe we have met, un! My name's Deidara!'' He looked cheerful. The exact kind of person I hate. He sort of reminded me of Gaara, I guess I could try and live with him. And what was with the 'un' at the end of his sentence? I still can't believe he's not a girl!

''I'm Sasori,''He held out his held. I took it and shook his hand. I felt something against my hand. I squirmed a bit and I saw he pulled his hand back, ''I'm sorry,un!''

''What was that?'' Unless I was mistaken, was it a tongue? That's a pretty stupid idea even for me! He turned a little red. He held up one hand and showed me a mouth on his hand, ''Awesome!'' I had no idea me and Gaara weren't the only ones who were weird! He smiled.

''Really? I'm not a freak, un?'' I shook my head, the doors opened. To our surprise, our room was the only one on the top floor. He skipped (literally) up to our door. He smiled and took out a key from the package. He undid the door and ran in. I faintly heard him scream, 'I call dibs on this bed!' I sighed once again and walked to my new room. I stared in. He was jumping on a single bed. Another bed, the exact same, was above it. Great. Bunk beds. He had already chosen the top, I'm kinda glad. I hate the top bunk.

The room was fairly small. A cream carpet with white walls and two windows on the right side. The beds was placed in the middle of the left wall. A door was placed directly in the middle of the visible wall in front. A sign was attached to the door, it read 'bathroom'. Seeming as the room was small the bathroom wouldn't be huge.

I plodded my way to the bed and slumped face-first into my new pillow, ''Hey, Sasori danna?'' Danna?

''Where did 'danna' come from?'' I may have said it little a over the top. I heard him gasp a little and remain quiet.

''I'm sorry,''

''It's fine to call me it, but why are you calling me it?'' I couldn't see him, but I know what he was doing. He was probably smiling his face off. Of course, I got stuck in a room with a cute blonde guy that's _always _happy? That's the exact kind of cute blond guy that I hate.

''I think that it's at least a little respectful towards a fellow artist,'' That's right I am an artist. But how would he know? And 'fellow artist'? He's one too?!

''How did you know I was an artist?'' I was kind of curious. Is it that obvious or have rumours already spread about what happened in primary?


	4. Chapter 4

''Well,'' He hung his head a little, ''Tobi told us,'' Tobi. Does he mean Tobi my old best friend?

''What do you mean 'us'?''

''You may not remember but on the bus me and Tobi were sat with the rest of the Akatsuki at the back. He told all of us about you. He also told us that you turned yourself into a puppet. That's your art isn't it? Puppets,'' Damn that Tobi. If he told Deidara about me being a puppet could he have told them about Gaara?

''Did he say anything else?''

''Not to me, but he turned to Pein and said something about the guy sat next to you. Who knew a jinjuriki would come to Suna!'' Wait. WHAT? I pushed him against a wall. How can they know already?! Its only been half a day since we got here!

''Who else knows?'' He had fear in his eyes. For a second I felt sorry that I was doing it but I wanted, no I needed an answer.

''I don't know, I think only the Akatsuki knows!'' Shit. By the looks of our group we maybe the bullies of this school. And if Pein is the leader, who knows what he will do! I need to find Gaara.

* * *

A sudden bell screamed from outside our room. I guess it's dinner already. I noticed Deidara wearing something. It looked like a coat with the same symbol from the front of the dorms. A red cloud with white lining upon a black canvas. I was gripping another one in both hands. He handed it to me.

''Here, Sasori danna un!'' He tilted his head slightly. I stared at it and took it.

''What is it?'' He looked up at him. He smiled and twirled around.

''It's the same as I have! Look,'' It was as if he was pretending to be a model. He kept prancing around the room with it was a run-way - just to show off the coat. I sighed to myself and slipped it on.

I opened the door and made my way out to find Gaara. I made it to the end of the corridor and pressed the elevator button. If I remember correctly, I could faintly see the symbol for Gaara's group. I'm positive it was a picture of sand. I entered the elevator and pressed the number '1' -ground floor. I find it funny how there are only two floors yet they need an elevator, I'm sure they could have put stairs here instead. It took on a few seconds to get there. I exited the elevator. I guess I could get a little dunner before looking for him... I went into the cafe, everyone was there apart from Deidara. No surprise there, he's probably running around our room. I noticed them all in a circle surrounding something. The room went quiet. Everyone stared at me. Did I do something? They all started to disperse from the circle and sit down. What happened? I took seat at my own table. I hand was placed on my shoulder.

''Did you hear about the jinjuriki?'' I stiffened up. I slammed my hands on the table and rose up.

''What do you know about it?!'' The cafe door creaked open. Both Deidara and Gaara came in. Wait... GAARA?!

''Ah! He's here! The jinjuriki,'' Deidara had his hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward closer to us all. Gaara looked up at me. He smiled at me. Oh god, what is going off?! Pein took back his hand. He was walking closer to him. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was watch as all my group, every single one, hung around him. What was he doing here? He must of come looking for me! He mustn't have known that they know about him. Fuck, what are they going to do? Pein had finally reached him. I can't do anything, I'm paralysed. I'm just starring. He grabbed Gaara by the collar. Why are they doing this? What has he done wrong?! He pinned him to the wall. Just stop this! Why is this happening?! In a single second Pein punched him. I clenched my eyes shut. I hear the sound of laughing and the doors close. I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything. I can't stand up to them. I'm. Sorry.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's a filler! The next chapter is a LOT longer! **

**Aww:3 Poor Gaara! I'm sure many of you hate me now! IM SORRY! Like I said this is just a filler, this will happen again but will make the story more exciting! Promise! Just bear with the agony of imagining him getting beat up! Thank you for reviews and follows! I read every single one of my reviews - good or bad! Make sure you do follow for next weeks chapter!:D **

**(I was thinking of doing it two times a week? What do you think?)**

**~Freya**


End file.
